Final Form
Final Form is one of Sora's Drive Forms from Kingdom Hearts II. How to obtain Sora's Final Form is earned a little differently compared to the others, as it first occurs randomly when Sora turns into a Drive Form after defeating Roxas in a cutscene near the beginning of the World that Never Was. The precise mechanism is that when a Drive results in the Anti Form, there is a chance that Final Form appears instead. Consecutive Anti Form appearances after the encounter with Roxas eventually result in a 100% chance that the next Anti Form will be replaced by Final Form. Incidentally, a bit of luck (or planning) can result in the 10x Anti Form appearance chance in battles against agents of the Organization being to the player's advantage, by increasing the chance of triggering Final Form during these battles. But getting it on your drive list is a bit tricky. After you defeat Roxas go enter the ceberus cup. As soon as it starts change to master form. If done right you should get final form instead. From then on you can change to final form from the menu. If you get master form, restart the cup and try again. Final Form: após você lutar contra Roxas, em The World That Never Was, use a Valor Form em uma batalha neste mesmo mundo e, com sorte, aparecerá Sora na Final Form. Battle Information Similar to Sora's Master Form and Valor Form, his Final Form wields two Keyblades. His Final Form constantly hovers above the ground, which means technically it has no ground attacks. It appears to be an amplified version of Master Form, with both powerful melee attacks and magic spells. Both of his Keyblades float along with him and attack at his mere will with a flurry of slashes. This Form gains experience only with the destruction of Nobodies. So for Sora to build it up may be difficult, though easy spots tend to be found in the World that Never Was and Twilight Town. Other information Though turning into Final Form is completely random at first, once obtained it may be used like any other form. Sora's clothes in this form are white/silver and black, with the symbols on his pants somewhat resembling an eye with a wind pattern. Each keyblade seems to move with an arm, though when Sora stops moving they hover behind him. His combos unleash numerous blows as the keyblades spin and twirl dealing "grinding" damage. Abilities Action Growth Support ---- Pros *Great enhancements in speed. *Fast combos and high damage dealer. *Allows actions to be executed while moving. *Great enhancements in overall stats. Cons *Attacks involve multiple slashes and take time to execute; they cannot be canceled in mid-swing. *Leveling up can be difficult when EXP is only gained by killing Nobodies. *Both partners are taken for this drive. Helpful hints *In order to gain quick EXP's for Final Form, simply form change in the Brink of Despair, and go throughout the levels in the Castle that Never Was, go to the Save Point to restore Sora's HP and MP, and return to fight with his normal form until he regains at least five Drive Gauges. *Alternatively, make use of the fact that entering a room where Drives are disabled (such as the Altar of Naught after the Xemnas first battle) or using a Save Point to teleport to the Gummi Ship while in a Drive Form automatically reverts Sora but completely replenishes his Drive Gauge. Simply activate the form, gain some experience, then nip back to the nearest Save Point before the Form expires. The two Form Boost abilities (which are learned, somewhat ironically, from levelling up Final Form) and the Oathkeeper Keyblade help. Incidentally, this method applies equally to all other forms. *Another alternative is to run down Yen Sid's tower slaying Nobodies, and when reaching the bottom going to the Gummi ship to regain full drive then repeating. Trivia *Some say that the Final Form bears resemblance to an angel, due to Sora's silvery-white aura, constant levitation and the positioning of the two keyblades (the keyblades float behind Sora when "standing" and moving, mimicking folded wings). Category: Drive Forms